Meet the Monsters
by wallaceb
Summary: This is a sequel to "Meet the Parents" where Johnny's family gets to visit the hotel and everyone in it. That is where the fun will begin. Humans will find out the existence of monsters but how will they react? read and find out. Rating changed to "T" for blood and violence in coming chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_This is a sequel to my story "Meet the Parents" which can be found at s/9684227/1/_

One year has passed since Mavis and Johnny revealed the truth about Mavis being a vampire. While things did not go as planned, Johnny's entire family came to adore Mavis. Both Mavis and Johnny made sure to leave out the part about Mavis being shot as that might not go over well with Drac. Johnny recently proposed to Mavis who gladly accepted. Johnny's family was ecstatic and happy for Johnny as they were not sure if he would ever find someone to settle down with. Dracula and Mavis' extended family were equally happy and excited until the discussion as to where to have the wedding and who to invite came up in conversation.

Johnny and Mavis were visiting Hotel Transylvania for a break from their travels around the world. Everyone was sitting in the dining hall enjoying dinner and talking lively until Wanda casually asked Mavis.

"_Mavis dear, I must ask, have you and Johnny decided where you were going to have the wedding?_"

Of course Johnny and Mavis had discussed this and decided where to have it and even decided on the long list of guests each wanted to attend. They have not however discussed any of this with Drac and were not sure how he was going to react.

"_We have talked about it, and we have already decided._" Johnny said while looking right at Drac and not Wanda.

"_Oh please tell us!_" Wanda said excitedly bouncing up and down in her chair.

"_Well for starters we decided that we would have it here._" Mavis said.

Everyone at the table was overjoyed to hear that as they hopped the wedding would be held at the hotel as there is no much space and amenities and they would not have to travel any farther than normal.

"_That is wonderful news Mavy; I was hoping you would say that._" Dracula replied.

"_And we decided on all our guest list._" Johnny added.

Drac's face fell as he had not really thought about that detail. Obviously Mavis will invite all of her family who were of course monsters, but Johnny… Johnny will be inviting humans… inviting them to the hotel. While the humans in the town between the hotel and the airport were kind to Drac, Frank, Wayne, and Murray, there had not been any additional interactions with humans since, and none of them knew where the hotel was located.

"_Johnny who are you planning on inviting?_" Drac asked cautiously.

"_The only people I know besides all of you I wanted to invite were my family, including my one brother's wife and daughter._" Johnny replied.

"_We were going to talk to you soon about that, and the details that need to go into it._" Mavis added realizing that this was the first time they were discussing this with her father.

"_How many people are you inviting total then Johnny?_" Drac asked.

"_Well let's see, one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, and ten. Yes, I will be inviting ten people."_ Johnny responded after performing the counting using his fingers.

"_I would assume they are all human?_ " Wayne asked.

"_Well of course!_" Johnny said.

"_They all know about you guys, when we told them I was a Vampire we told them all about you and even showed them some photos Johnny had._" Mavis said.

Drac was not too keen on having more humans enter his hotel. However he was stuck. He wanted his daughter to be happy and she had never been happier than she has been with Johnny and if getting married meant more humans entered the hotel then he had no choice.

"_Can you tell us about them?_" Murray asked.

Johnny realized he had never really talked about his family to anyone except Mavis. Johnny spent the next hour or so talking about his family and passing his phone around showing everyone photos of his parents and brothers.

"_Who is this?_" Wanda asked, accidentally making the phone slide over to the next image. It was the image of Julia holding Mavis in her hands and rubbing behind her left ear. Mavis immediately blushed as the look on her face was indeed priceless. Everyone had a quick laugh and Johnny replied.

"_Oh, that is my oldest brother's daughter, her name is Julia, and she is one of the people I wanted to invite to the hotel._"

"_She is so cute and adorable; you guys will really like her!_" Mavis exclaimed face lighting up remembering the fun she had with Julia.

"_Perhaps it would be best if they came to the hotel before the wedding? Besides when is the wedding?_" a pair of floating glasses asked.

"_We figured we would wait another year, there are so many placed we wanted to visit first._" Mavis said.

"_Perfect, then that gives us plenty of time to plan._" Wanda said excited. Wanda was always looking forward to helping Mavis with her wedding.

"_Johnny and I have a trip planned two weeks from now, and that will take about a month. After that we can try planning on having Johnny's family came and visit._" Mavis said.

The dinner continued with lively conversations about Mavis and Johnny's plans for the wedding and of course their travels. Everyone always loved hearing about their travels.

After dinner was over and everyone made their way up to their rooms for the night Johnny and Mavis decided to give Johnny's family a quick call.

"_Ok, shall I tell them or shall you tell them?_" Johnny asked Mavis.

"_I think you should tell them._" Mavis responded with a smile.

"_Ok, here we go._" Johnny said as he pushed the "call" button on his phone. His mother picked up the phone.

"_Hello_" Ann said.

"_Hey mom, it's me Johnny._"

"_Oh hi Johnny, we have not heard from you in a while how are things going?_"

"_Things are great. Guess what, we have decided where we were going to have the wedding!_"

Ann paused for a moment on the other end of the line. After learning that Mavis and Johnny were getting married Mike and Ann knew that they were going to at least meet the rest of Mavis' family. While they knew they were kind people, it still scared them a little thinking about it. The spooky forest surrounding the castle, the old castle filled with monsters. They still could not get used to the ideas.

Mavis was too excited to hold it in any longer.

"_We are having it here at my dad's hotel!_" Mavis said as she came close to the phone so the microphone would pick her up better.

"_That's right and we want all of you guys to come to the wedding, and we want you guys to come visit before then too, how about in a few months? It should be summer vacation for everyone in school, and I know you and dad wanted to go on a vacation together this summer._" Johnny asked.

"_I will have to discuss that with your father._ " Ann replied.

**_Author's note:_**

_Ok, i could not help myself, i needed to continue :-D_

_This was just something simple to get the story going, the fun will happen when Johnny's family does actually get to the hotel._


	2. Chapter 2

Flight 282 non-stop from Chicago arrived at the airport not too far from the Hotel Transylvania. Johnny's family was told specific instructions on how to meet their driver who will bring them to the hotel. Julia was fast asleep as the plane ride's level of boredom was too much for her to handle and Matt gladly carried her with her head resting on his shoulder. Everyone else was visibly excited but also very nervous as well. They had been talking to themselves and were not sure who or what their driver was going to be. They were told to take a Taxi from the airport to a small town where they all got out in the town square. It was currently nearing 11:00 at night and most people were in their homes so the street was fairly deserted. They were not told what kind of vehicle they were to be expecting only to be told they would recognize it immediately. Jim was the first to spot it. It was an old hearse, but it did not really look like a hearse as it seemed to have too much space inside. From the distance they could all make out a figure holding a sign but could not read the sign.

They all proceeded to walk towards the hearse and Tim finally could make out the sign.

"Johnny's Family"_ (__**Author note**__: I really did not want to make up a last name)_

"_That's for us!_" Tim said, excited as that meant they were getting closer to the hotel.

From the distance the family was at from the driver, they could still not make out significant details. Eventually they did come close enough to discover that the driver had no head! The entire family was very started at first until Mike noticed a carved pumpkin head sitting next to the driver's legs. The driver was using both hands to hold the sign and he proceeded to put the sign away and grabbed the pumpkin off the ground and put it where his head should have been.

"_I presume you are Johnny's family?_" it asked.

Johnny's family knew about werewolves, flesh gloms, walking mummies, invisible people, witches ECT... they had not been expecting a headless person with a pumpkin for a head.

"_Yes, that is us._" Mike said in the most firm tone of voice he could muster.

"_Please, allow me to get the bags, you must be exhausted. Please make your selves confortable in the vehicle while I load them in the back._" The driver said.

The kind and courteous manner in which the driver spoke to them broke the trance most of the family was in as they once again caught themselves judging the monsters for what they looked like and what they had always grown up expecting monsters to act like. His tone of voice was calm, caring, and professional.

"_Thank you sir. Matt why don't you get in first so you can sit with Julia._" Ann suggested. The driver lifted a small hat on top of the pumpkin as a small salute.

Everyone loaded into the car while the driver loaded all the bags into the back of the hearse. After a short time, the driver got into the front seat, put on a seat belt and said with a wide grin.

"_You should all buckle up!_"

Before anyone had time to react the hearse had taken off at an unbelievable speed. The hearse soon made its way into a dark forest filled with dense fog. The trees were racing past so fast it looked like a complete blur out the windows. While the car was going insanely fast, the drive skillfully managed to maneuver through a twisting path in the trees. Soon everyone felt their stomachs ride up into their chests as the hearse took a steep decline and entered a tunnel, the only source of light was from the candles burning in the hearse's lanterns. Shortly thereafter though the tunnel ended and the family's jaws all dropped at the same time seeing the magnificent castle on the other end of a bridge. It was the most amazing thing any of them had ever seen. Jim had his phone and was now taking as many photos as possible.

The hearse made its way to the front of the castle where Johnny, Mavis and a tall figure were waiting for them. The driver got out and opened the door letting everyone out. Mike was the first out, followed by Ann, Aimee, and Matt with a still sleeping Julia, Jim, Tim, John, Jake, and Bill.

"_Mom, Dad, everyone, Velcome to Hotel Transylvania,_" Johnny said using his best Dracula voice much to the amusement of Mavis but not so much for Drac.

Ann was about to say hello back until she caught a glimpse of an army of zombies working their way towards them really freaking her out. Ann recoiled and moved towards Mike where she huddled against him and Mike put his arm around her and the other on her forearm.

"_It is OK honey; we were told that a lot of the hotel staff are zombies._" Mike said

"_They are just so creepy._" Ann replied.

Jim ran up to them and started taking photos with the flash of his phone camera startling the zombies.

"_Stop doing that right now!_" Ann cried out.

"_It is quite alright._" Dracula said.

"_You must be Mavis' father, Mr. Dracula I presume._" Matt asked holding a now squirming Julia who was just waking up.

"_Please call me Count or Drac_" Dracula replied with a kind smile, but one wide enough to still show off his fangs which were much larger than Mavis' fangs.

"_He looks just like in the movies, can you believe it!_" Bill whispered to Jake with Jake bobbing his head up and down in agreement.

Ann walked up to Johnny and Mavis and gave them a large combined hug. Aimee took Julia off of Matt's hands so he could rest his aching back when Julia looked around and said.

"_Johnny, Mavis!_"

Mavis immediately knelt down and let her arms out as Julia ran to give Mavis a hug.

"_I missed you!_"

"_I missed you to honey._" Mavis replied. "_Julia, I want you to meet my Father._"

Mavis lifted Julia and brought her over to Drac. Aimee suddenly became very nervous and grabbed Matt's hand crushing it.

"_Hello little cutie, and what is your name?_"

"_Julia!_" she explained happily. "_Can you turn into a bat too?_" she asked excited.

"_Well of course I can sweetie, like Mavis I am also a Vampire._" Drac replied.

"_Can I see!?_" Julia asked.

Aimee was now becoming more nervous.

"_Julia honey don't be so rude._" Aimee said in a weak voice still crushing Matt's hand.

"_It is quite alright._" Drac said while talking a few steps back. He had already been expecting to put on a little bit of a "show" for them.

Drac changed into a bat to the complete and utter delight of Julia. Julia let her hands out to make a landing area like she did when she held Mavis. Drac understood what she wanted and smiled and landed on her hands. Julia started to pet Drac. This was something no one had ever done since Martha. It filled him with sweet warm memories of his lost wife and he loved every moment of it. Mavis eventually cut in and said.

"_We should be heading inside; there are more people who want to meet you all._"

_**Author's note:**_

_Just something i write during my lunch break. I will update again soon!_


	3. Chapter 3

As the zombies were bringing in the luggage, the group entered the lobby of the hotel where they were dumbstruck. The interior of the hotel was simply gorgeous in all ways. Jim decided to start recording videos as taking pictures was too cumbersome. The hotel lobby was not as full as it is during one of Mavis' birthday parties but it was still bustling with activity. Johnny's family could not help but huddle close to one another seemingly more disgusted by the monsters as they were scared. There was a green blob monster who left a trail of goo on the floor, floating brain things, bug like monsters.

The group of humans soon arrived at a group of monsters all grouped together.

"_Guys, these are Mavis' aunts and uncles. Starting at the left we have Murray, then we have Wayne and his wife Wanda, followed by Frank and his wife Eunice and finally.. hey wait, I thought I saw Griffin's glasses right here._" Johnny said.

"_Great to meet you all._" Griffin's voice was heard next to the family but no one could see anything until a hand started to shake Mike's hand. Ann and Aimee both let out gasps and silent screams as they were too astonished by what was happening.

"_Oh… um.. yes… thanks, and great to meet you too.. uh.. I guess._" Mike replied returning the handshake.

"_Griffin, get back here and stop freaking them all out._" Eunice yelled.

"_Sorry about that, he likes to sneak up on people._" Mavis said. "_Guys, these are Johnny's family, you have Johnny's dad Mike, his mother Ann, his brothers Jim, Bill, Jake, Tim, John, and Matt. We also have Matt's wife Aimee and… where did she go?_" Mavis said.

Julia had talked up to Wanda in all the excitement and said "_Hello_."

"_Oh, why hello there dear, aren't you such a cute one aren't you?_" Wanda said full of motherly affection. Wanda smiled showing a mouth full of fairly sharp teeth causing Aimee to cringe and nearly yell at Julia to get back but Wanda picked her up first.

"_Isn't she so adorable!_" Mavis said to Wanda.

"_Oh she certainly is!_" Wanda said.

"_You are so soft and fluffy!_" Julia said while pressing her head into Wanda's shoulder.

Wanda's heart immediately melted at this. Here was a young human girl meeting monsters and she was so perfect in every way and was not scared at all! It really made Wanda believe the stories Wayne told her about the humans in the town.

Aimee initially had a hard time having a werewolf hold her daughter, but the pure motherly affection glowing off Wanda really put Aimee's mind to ease.

Wanda put Julia down and she started to walk around fascinated by all the monsters she could see. Aimee made sure to keep a very close eye on her location at all times.

Jim continued to record the entire scene on his phone while bill came up to Frank and said.

"_I love your movies, you are awesome!_"

"_Um…_" was all Frank could say.

"_Frank has not been in any movies, and we are not sure where they even come up with the stuff in them for crying out loud._" Eunice said.

Matt and Jim walked up to Wayne and shook his hand better introducing themselves to one another. The other brothers slowly made their way around to all of Mavis's family and introduced themselves. Things were going very well until a door suddenly opened and a huge moving mass of fur broke in to the lobby.

"_Kids! We told you stay with your babysitter!_" Wayne yelled out in an exhausted voice.

The pups immediately ran towards Julia and Julia happily ran towards them until she was engulfed in the moving mass of fur.

Aimee yelled out Julia's name and began racing towards her but stopped when she could only hear laughter and giggling as she realized the pups had not attacked her but were playing with her and she was now petting all of them and they were acting just like puppies. Aimee calmed down and slowly turned around feeling shameful for thinking Julia had been attacked.

"_Do not worry Aimee._" Wanda said. "_They can be a handful, but they just like to play, and now they have someone new to play with._"

"_Oh man do they love to play, but don't start a game of fetch or you will never stop._" Johnny said.

Wanda felt a little hurt knowing that Aimee initially thought Julia had been attacked. She knew Johnny's family just learned about monsters, but she had hopped they had less prejudice than that.

Everyone soon calmed down and sat together in a large sitting area in the rear of the lobby. They all talked to one another for several hours. Ann and Wanda immediately hit it off and became inseparable sharing "motherly" stories and laughing fondly. Aimee joined in and apologized for how she acted and she too soon bonded with Wanda.

"_How can you ever manage with so many children?_" Ann had to ask.

"_They are a handful let me tell you that, but you manage and Wayne takes such good care of them._"

Wayne heard this and had to huff, as the kids always seemed to bother him way more than they bothered Wanda.

Mike immediately hit it off with Wayne as it turns out they were in similar fields of work. Matt and John bonded right away with Frank while Bill, Tim, and Jake were fascinated by Murray and Griffin, but Griffin the most. Jim talked to everyone, but mainly was glued to his phone.

"_I have to ask, have you ever gone into the women's shower or anything like that!?_" Bill asked Griffin.

Murray just laughed at this as he had dared Griffin to do it hundreds of times but he never could get him to do it.

_"Of course I have, who wouldn't._" Griffin said proudly, trying to impress the guys.

"_No you have not; I dared you a more times than I can count! You were always too chicken._" Murray added.

Murray and the guys laughed while Griffin was recovering from embarrassment.

Johnny, Mavis, and Drac soon started to show Johnny's family around the hotel and they finished at the pool.

"_Awesome, they have a pool!_" Bill said.

Jim, Jake, and Tim were bobbing their heads up and down in agreement looking forward to go into the pool.

"_That is the hotel, do you guys love it or what!_" Johnny said.

"_It is very impressive._" Mike said.

"_Yes it certainly is!_" Ann added.

Drac immediately was filled with pride hearing that.

"_Let's go back to the lobby to get you all rooms._" Drac said.

Everyone got their room assignments and keys. Everyone's rooms were all right next to one another. After settling in and relaxing for a few hours, dinner was ready in the dining hall. Johnny's family was told that plenty of human dishes were prepared as Johnny told the chef things to make. Aimee never ventured away from the human food, not even wanting to look at the monster food. Everyone else at least looked, and Matt grabbed some bagels with cheese on them and a few other items. The other brothers also tried some monster dishes daring one another what each should take. Everyone sat down with their food and started to eat. All the brothers who had grabbed monster food had tried what they took and immediately stopped when the tasted it. Matt initially thought that the bagel he took had regular cheese on it only to be very surprised when it began to scream as he brought it to his mouth.

"_Oh you took some scream cheese! That is my favorite._" Mavis exclaimed.

Matt gave Johnny a pleading look, but Johnny gave him an encouraging look. Johnny picked up a bagel off his plate too, and to Matt's surprise to too started to scream.

"_Don't let the screaming fool you, this stuff is great!_" Johnny said as he bit the tip off the screaming cheese muffling its cries.

Matt proceeded to try taking a bite himself and was pleasantly surprised by the taste.

"_You are right Johnny, it is actually very good!_"

Dinner continued until all of Johnny's family decided it was nearing time for sleep as they had been up for a while now.

Jim made his way up to his room still hooked to his phone. He got into his pajamas, brushed his teeth, and climbed into bed right after putting the phone down. The last thing Jim did was send a message to a friend saying.

"_You have to see this, you will never guess where I am right now, but you cannot tell anybody._" A series of file attachments were uploading and Jim turned off the light and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next two days went very smoothly. The entire family became so accustomed to being around monsters of many shapes and sizes and they never once were shown any hostility or negativity that everyone really did feel like they were on vacation. The family members continued to bond with Mavis' extended family and they did not want to leave. Unfortunately vacations do have to end and Johnny's family needed to leave first thing in the morning.

Everyone was enjoying dinner when several armors all came running up to Dracula clearly distraught about something serious.

"_Sir! Sir! Sir!_" Several armors said at the same time, voices combining into one.

"_What is it? Can't you see we are in the middle of dinner!?_" Drac said.

Mavis had seen the armors come up to Drac more times than she could ever count, but she had never seen this many come at the same time, express things so urgently, and have such a grave tone of voice. This caused Mavis to have a chill go up her spine while Johnny also noticed something was seriously not alright. Johnny looked at Mavis and Mavis looked at Johnny both with worried faces and then looked to Drac talking to one of the armors.

"_Sir, humans have been spotted approaching the castle._" The armor said.

"_We have had humans approach the castle before, what is the big deal, we can scare them off._" Drac replied.

Johnny's family was getting concerned and was wondering how the monsters they have come to call friends would scare other humans away.

"_Sir, there must be a hundred of them, and there are even these flying machines now approaching the castle._" The armor said firmly.

"_Do you mean helicopters?_" Johnny said.

The monsters did not know what helicopters were, but knew of air planes and this did not look like an air plane so Johnny told them it must have been helicopters. He then told them that helicopters are usually used by news organizations.

"_What are we going to do!_" Frank said.

"_How did they find us!?"_ Wayne asked.

All the monsters soon looked right at Johnny's family as it seemed a fairly large coincidence that other humans would find the hotel so soon after their arrival. Drac sensed this and took control of the situation and calmly but firmly asked.

"_I must ask; have any of you talked to any other humans recently?_"

Johnny's family all shook their heads except for Jim who began to slouch in his chair realizing the gravity of what he has done. Ann immediately shot him a glaring look realizing it was Jim who must have done something.

"_JIM!... What did you do!?_" Ann asked.

Everyone soon looked right at Jim and Drac's anger was building up. This human may have destroyed the one thing that has kept many monsters safe and all the hard work he has put into the hotel will be ruined.

"_I… Um… I... may have sent some pictures and videos of this place to one of my friends back home._" Jim replied weakly slouching more in his chair.

"_YOU DID WHAT!?_" every single person at the table yelled simultaneously.

"_I told him not to tell anyone! I swear I was not trying to expose you, I just thought…_"

Jim was cut off by a fairly angry Dracula.

"_You thought what, that showing another human video of monsters won't cause him to immediately share that information with others!?_" Drac yelled actually roaring the last word of the sentence horrifying Johnny's family as they had yet to see Drac roar in such a manner.

"_Dad, calm down!_" Mavis said while giving a supportive look at Ann and Aimee who were visibly trembling.

"_I… I.. Just need to think!_" Drac quickly said.

"_How did they even locate us? Did you tell them where we were?_" Murray asked.

"_No, I only sent the videos and pictures i swear!_" Jim replied.

Johnny slapped his hand to his forehead realizing how their location had been found.

"_You idiot, you took all those pictures with your phone, and phones save your GPS location to the image details when you take images. Someone looked at the images details and saw GPS coordinates. They could them immediately lock onto the exact location of the hotel!_" Johnny said.

Jim's face went pale, he did not realize this and made sure to not actually tell where he was even though his friend had tried and tried to get Jim to say.

"_What are we going to do?_" Wanda asked.

By this time all the other monsters in the dining room were near a state of panic but held their breaths for Drac's reply.

"_We must get to the escape tunnels!_" Drac finally said.

Immediately as he finished his sentence another armor came running into the dining hall indicating that humans had entered the tunnels.

At this point all the other monsters began to panic and started to run around as they did when they learned Johnny was a human.

"_EVERYONE CALM DOWN!_" Drac roared louder than he had ever roared before. This managed to stop everyone cold in their tracks.

Just then a beam of light came through one of the dining room windows startling all the monsters.

"_The SUN!_" a few yelled.

"_The helicopters are right over the castle._" Johnny said.

"_We are all trapped!_" a monster in the crowd yelled.

A gargoyle came into the dining hall and indicated that Humans had reached the far end of the bridge to the castle.

"_Everyone calm down._" Johnny said. "_We can get through this. Perhaps we can make them believe that this is just a costume party at a castle owned by some rich folks."_ Johnny continued.

"_How do we do that!?_" Mike asked.

"_We all go out front and talk to the reporters. Make them think that this is our castle and we are having a party._" Johnny continued.

"_That won't work, they are going to want inside, they will find something that gives us all away and then they will freak out like you did originally._" Mavis replied to Johnny.

"_We have to do something!_" Ann said. "_Things didn't go very well when we found out, how do you think the rest of the world is going to react._" Ann said.

"_Didn't go well, Mavis you said everything went very smoothly, what happened?_" Drac asked.

"_It was nothing really!_" Mavis said squirming a little as she knew how her dad was going to react.

"_What was nothing?_" Drac asked firmly.

"_I.. I shot her_" John said weakly.

Everyone at the table, but especially the monsters all looked at John. A sharp look of pain and betrayal was evident on all their faces. Drac was stunned to the point that he could not move.

"_You shot her?_" Wanda asked timidly and with as much motherly care as she could muster at that moment but it was clear that her heart was broken by this news.

"_I... I did not mean to! I swear, I was scared and I was startled and the gun went off._" John replied.

Drac rushed over to John, ripped him out of his chair and was holding him off the ground by the collar of his shirt. His eyes were glowing red and his fangs had become longer. John prepared himself for what he thought was the end.

"_You shot my daughter!_" Drac roared right in his face.

Mavis rushed over and slapped Drac as hard as she could in the face. This caused Drac to release John who initially landed on his feet, but his knees buckled and he fell to the floor. Drac was stunned and did not know how to respond.

Mavis then used her body as a shield to protect John. Johnny quickly got up and stood next to her for support.

"_He may have shot me, but I forgave him and that is in the past. We need to move forward. We cannot act like monsters if we want the humans to accept who we are!_" Mavis yelled back at her dad.

Drac's heart sank. He was about to kill a human in front of his family. Mavis was right, humans would never accept them if they acted this way. Johnny's family was terrified but realized again Mavis had saved someone in their family. They knew that if Mavis could accept them even after how they reacted, then everything would be OK.

"_I… I am so sorry, I let my anger get the best of me._" Drac said.

"_This is all my fault, I got what I deserve. I am sorry as well._" John said.

"_We have to tell them the truth._" Johnny said.

Everyone in the room gasped.

"_You got to be crazy; they will burn us all alive!_" Wayne said.

"_No they will not! Not when they learn the truth that you are all just normal people and will not hurt them._" Aimee said, looking at Drac when she said the last part.

Aimee looked around and her eyes settled on Wanda. Wanda gave her a smile and a nod in agreement.

"_This is crazy!_" someone in the crowd yelled.

"_What choice do we have, they have us surrounded_" another voice said.

Just then a loud knocking came from the front of the hotel. The humans had reached the front door. The armors had closed the outside doors blocking the revolving door and windows so the humans could not get in or see inside.

"_They are at the front of the castle!_" someone yelled out.

"_We need to go out there first; we need to get through to them that we are here and having the time of our lives._" Matt said firmly. "_We are here at a hotel full of monsters and they have shown us nothing but kindness._" He continued.

"_My family will go out first, and then you guys can come out when I give the signal._" Johnny said pointing at Mavis' extended family when he said "You guys."

"_What signal?_" Griffin asked.

"_You will know it._" Johnny replied.

"_I am going out there with you!_" Mavis said.

"_No, it will be too dangerous, you stay back._" Johnny said.

"_You will never be able to keep me back, I will be there at your side whether you like it or not!_" Mavis Said firmly yelling slightly.

Johnny knew he was defeated. He gave Mavis a smile and let out his hand for her. Mavis grabbed his hand and squeezed it tight.

"_OK, let's do this._" Johnny said heading towards the hotel lobby.


	5. Chapter 5

A woman reporter with long blond hair tied up in a bun on the back of her head was talking into a camera.

"_If sources are to be believed, Monsters are living among us and appear to live in this castle. Based on reports from locals, no one even knew this castle existed. Based on reports Vampires, Werewolves, mummies and who knows what else exist. We go now to the video that first brought this to our attention._"

Video of a large family interacting with several monsters begins playing… the same video that Jim took in the lobby.

"_Two years ago there were unsubstantiated reports from a town not far from here that Dracula himself, a werewolf, Frankenstein himself, a mummy, and the Invisible Man arrived at a monster festival. There were also reports from the same day of a large bat flying alongside of a plane that turned around and made an unscheduled stop to let off a single male passenger. The pilot reported not remembering turning the plane around while the co-pilot indicated the pilot appeared to be in a trace like state. Was that bat a vampire? Did the vampire hypnotize a pilot to make him turn the plane around? Did real monsters actually arrive at a monster festival? We will continue to have live coverage of the events as they unfold. WAIT! There appears to be movement at the front of the castle, it appears the doors are opening!_"

Johnny is the first to go through the doors followed closely behind by Mavis, still holding Johnny's hand. The light is blinding, hundreds of news reporter cameras and lights are shinning directly at the front of the hotel. It takes a few seconds for their eyes to adjust. What they see makes their blood go cold. There were news reporters from all over the world. They are all taking into their cameras until it is noticed that Johnny and Mavis have exited the Hotel. Immediately all the news reporters shift as close as possible to get some statements from the two young people.

"_Are there monsters living here?!_"

"_Why are you and what are your names!?_"

"_Who's castle is this?_"

The questions kept coming at Johnny and Mavis in rapid succession, so fast they did not even have time to process one single question before another was asked. Soon Johnny's family walks out and the questions continue at an even more rushed pace as the reporters want to know what is going on at this hotel that no one even realized existed. The first of Johnny's family to exit was Mike followed by Ann. Ann was followed by Matt and Aimee with Aimee firmly holding Julia in her arms. Jim, Tim, John, Bill, and Jake then follow all squinting due to the bright lights.

Mavis step forward letting go of Johnny's have and with the loudest voice she could make she says.

"_Everyone, please, calm down and be silent!_"

Everyone immediately listens to the girl waiting for a response. Mavis looks down at the ground and looks back up. She takes a deep breath and begins to speak.

"_Hello, I am sure all of you have questions, and we will try to answer them to the best of our abilities._"

"_Are monsters real? Are monsters living in this castle?!_" one reporter asks while the rest wait impatiently.

Mavis looks back towards Johnny, stretches her arm out and Johnny steps forward taking it with his hand. The two smiled at each other and Johnny gives her an encouraging "go ahead." Mavis turns back towards the crowd.

"_Yes, it is true._" Mavis says.

The crowd goes crazy and an incomprehensible number of questions flowed forward to the point that Mavis has to yell for them to calm down and be silent again.

"_This castle was built by my father Count Dracula nearly one hundred and twenty years ago as a safe place for non-humans to go for peace, relaxation and tranquility away from humans._"

The crowd mumbles while soaking in the story.

"_You are a Vampire?!_" someone asks.

"_Yes! My fiancé stumbled upon this castle two years ago. Even though he is human we fell in love and we even introduced me to his family who has come to love and accept non-humans for who and what we are."_

"_What are you?!_" someone screamed from the crowd.

"_We are just like you. We are just normal people trying to live our lives in peace. We have not hurt anyone and have no plans on ever hurting anyone. Even we vampires do not drink human blood. We have blood substitutes that allow us to live without hurting anyone. Even before then, most vampires fed off animals as they did not want to hurt people. The few that did drink from humans only did so to survive, but did not kill in the process._" Mavis says.

"_How do we know you are telling the truth!?_" someone asks.

"_This is how._" Mavis says firmly.

She lets go of Johnny's hand and closes her eyes. She jumps up into the air and transforms into a bat in front of all the world to see through a slight mist of blueish-purple smoke. Mavis flutters in the air for a second and lands in Johnny's out stretched hands. The crowd is for the first time completely silent. Johnny could have sworn he actually heard the sound of crickets. Suddenly the crowd goes crazier than ever before asking so many questions. Soon their questions stopped and they again became silent. Another bat flew out of the castle door and transformed in front of everyone into a man. It was not ordinary man, it was Count Dracula himself. Mavis changes back into her human form and grabs Johnny's waist and bring him over to Dracula. All three stand at attention showing the world that monsters do exist and that humans are with them.

"_Guys now would be the time to come out._" Johnny says.

"_Is that the sign?_" Frank asks.

"_Yes_" Johnny replies.

To the astonishment of the crowd, more monsters begin to make their way out of the castle. Johnny's family proceeds to step forward and stand with Johnny, Mavis, and Dracula. The first out is Frank followed by his wife Eunice. Frank and Eunice stand next to Dracula. The next out is Wayne followed by Wanda. Wayne and Wanda stand next to Johnny's family. Aimee was at the end holding Julia. When Wanda comes up, Julia lets out her hands to get Wanda's attention and Wanda grabs it and lightly squeezes it. Aimee looks at Wanda, and the two silently exchange thoughts. Aimee hands Julia to Wanda who gladly accepts her. Julia giggles and wraps her arms around Wanda's neck.

"This should help show all of them that they are good people." Aimee thought to herself. "a werewolf his holding my daughter on worldwide television and nothing bad is happening to her.

Murray and Griffin come out next though the reporters really did not notice Griffin's presence.

"This is my family." Mavis says. "Johnny's family has been here for two days on Vacation visiting my family and getting to know them. As you can see, they have not been harmed and Even little Julia happily accepts the company of my aunt Wanda." Mavis continues.

Suddenly dozens more monsters begin to pour out of the castle and the crowd simply does not know how to respond.

"Please do not be frightened by them. They are more than kind, and they are my friends. Now, please one at a time, you can ask your questions." Johnny says.

Just as Johnny pointed at a reporter to let her know she could ask her question, the sound of an explosion rocked the castle causing all the reporters to panic and run away from the hotel as they do not know what is going on.

"_Is everyone alright!?_" Dracula asks frantically but he gets no response.


	6. Chapter 6

"_Mavis! Johnny! Everyone! Are you alright!?"_ Drac cried out.

Drac could hear different people groaning and he started to people respond indicating they are OK. All the reporters had vanished scared off by the explosion. After some time everyone collected in front of the hotel and not a single individual was missing or even hurt. The group proceeded to walk along the side of the hotel to investigate where the explosion happened as it happened outside and not within the hotel. After walking to the back of the hotel the location was found. Luckily the explosion had occurred in the far back of the hotel where the area was shut down for its once a century maintenance and upgrade cycle. As a result no one was staying there, and even if guests had been staying there no one would have been in their room given what was happening in the front of the hotel. Large letters however were painted on the side wall of the castle saying.

"_Spawn of evil and the devil, we send you back to where you came from._"

Everyone could not believe what happened. Humans had attacked the hotel in a completely unprovoked manner.

"_What kind of person could have done this?_" Drac asked clearly dumbfounded and in shock at the state of his beloved hotel.

"T_he scared and prejudiced kind._" Mike said. "_Unfortunately we humans do not even like all of our won kind let alone now just learning that monsters exist._" Mike continued.

"_We can't let this kick us while we are down, we need to get in contact with those reporters and let them know what happened and that no one was hurt._" Johnny said.

"_How do we do that?_" Mavis asked.

Right after saying that everyone in Johnny's family whipped out their cell phones and started calling all the news stations. The news agency Matt called wanted to speak to Dracula. Matt handed the phone to Dracula who really did not know what to do, but he saw what Matt and the others did to operate it and talked with the man on the other side. After about 20 minutes Drac had explained the situation and invited the reporters back to talk and also indicated that tables and chairs will be set up and wanted an area for an official press release on camera.

Soon Dracula ordered some of the zombies to start repairing the castle while the rest along with the armors move tables and chairs to the courtyard in front of the castle for the conference. Some reporters had already made their way back to the castle to continue reporting on the monsters and to report on the explosion.

"_Just a few hours ago an explosion occurred in an undefined location at the castle where it has been confirmed monsters exist._" A short haired middle aged man was reporting. "_We will continue reporting… it appears there is some activity._"

The camera operator moves the camera to the hotel entrance were zombies and armors start bringing out tables and chairs.

"_There appear to be old fashioned knight armor adorned people and… and I think those are zombies.. yes they appear to be zombies, one of them just lost an arm…_" the man continues.

"_Excuse me sir_" an armor says to the man. "_Would you be able to move back while we set up some tables and chairs for a press conference?_" the armor continues.

"_There is nothing inside the armor!_" the reporter says timidly.

"_Indeed sir, but may you please allow me to setup the area?_" the armor says.

The man was speechless and the camera operator makes sure to get a good visual of the armor showing nothing inside it. The reporter agrees to move back and is allowed to continue reporting without further issues.

"_There you have it folks, old fashioned knight armor with no one inside, moving and talking! We wll continue to update around the clock!_"

Through the rest of the night the zombies and armors manage to setup enough tables and chairs for around 200 people. They also moved the stage from the pool area and brought it in front of the castle along with a podium for the conference. The sun was coming up and Johnny's family stays out front the castle to inform the reporters to please come back tonight as the monsters need to sleep and others cannot come even come out in the sun if they wanted to.

The reporters were upset but had plenty to talk about. The news agencies were going crazy with discussions. Interviews with religious groups, cult groups, scientists, regular people, and all others throughout the spectrum of personalities. Unsurprisingly the religious groups referred to all the monsters as devils and evil regardless of what other people during the discussions were trying to argue and agreed with the destruction of the castle. The scientists were fascinated in learning more. They were talking about the biology of the different monsters. They were most fascinated by the Vampires and their ability to change into bats as that transformation mechanism was simply impossible. Many people were curious to learn about the existence of Magic and witches. There were countless polls about people's opinions on the existence of monsters. Many initially were terrified but after seeing the human family interacting perfectly made most feel that they could be OK, while others would not even dream of allowing monsters to stay in existence and called for their immediate destruction.

It was now two hours from the start of the conference and every chair was taken and hundreds of additional people and reporters were lined up anywhere they could find space. Police had to set up a barricade and allowed only certified press showing credentials to pass while keeping everyone else from crossing the bridge to the hotel. There were crowds of people, thousands of people. They all were grouped together based on their beliefs. There were groups of religious people holding signs with very negative sayings. There were people who were dressed in monster costumes saying that they should be treated just like other people. There were people pushing carts with toy monsters and others selling food to the crowd. Such a huge number of helicopters were circling the sky that it almost appeared to be day time as their spot lights lit up the entire area.

The reporters had added dozens of microphones on the podium to make sure to record the responses and set up spot lights to make sure the area was going to show up on camera as well as it possibly could.

The monsters and humans within the hotel had a very restless night to say the least. Between the fear of another explosion, the noise coming from outside, the light from all the people, and the worry about how the humans would accept them, no one could sleep even if they wanted to.

Mavis and Johnny had spent most of the day in the lobby talking with other monsters and Johnny's parents.

"_I am worried Johnny_" Mavis said.

"_Don't be, everything will be fine, and only reporters are allowed through, and the castle grounds are bring searched with a fine toothed comb by the gargoyles, witches, and armors._" Johnny replied.

The ware-pups were also spending time in the lobby while Julia played with them. She did make the mistake of starting a game of fetch and had now been playing for nearly an hour and was getting tired. Aimee walked up and said.

"_OK kids, Julia needs to sleep, she can play later._"

All the pups said "_Awww_" at the same time while others said "_does she have to?_"

Drac was in his office going over and over his speech that he was going to give to the humans. He had crumpled up hundreds of pieces of paper as he threw away speeches he did not like.

Johnny and Mavis walked from the lobby to the dining room where most of the monsters had been staying. Frank waved to them indicating where they were sitting.

"_How are you guys holding up?_" Griffin asked.

"_As well as we could. Given everything I think things are going very well._" Mavis said.

"_How are you guys_" Johnny replied.

"_Not good, they attacked the castle, what is to keep them from doing it again!_" Murray said.

Everyone continued to talk for another hour giving them one more hour until the press conference starts. They all continue talking about what might happen now that humans know of their existence until Drac comes in and sits with them.

"_Where have you been?_" Mavis asked.

"_Oh Mavy, I have been trying to figure out what to say to all the reporters._"

"_Any luck_" Johnny asked.

"_Yes, I believe I have everything wrapped up. They will soon know everything there is to know about our existence and I will tell them that we will continue holding conferences to keep answering new questions as they come up._" Drac said.

"_Sounds like a good plan_" Wayne replied.

Everyone got some food that was put out by the chef to pass the time until the clock struck the hour. Johnny's family was the first to settle in on the stage taking seats to the left of the podium. Johnny, Drac, and Mavis came next and sat in the middle of the stage. The rest of Mavis' extended family sat on the right of the stage. A few other monsters came out and stood next to the stage but most preferred to stay within the hotel.

Drac got up and walked to the podium and began to speak.

"_I welcome you all to Hotel Transylvania. As I am sure you all know, my name is Dracula. You can see my daughter Mavis behind me along with her human fiancé Johnny. To the left of Johnny is his family who have been staying at the hotel for several days and to the right are my friends and Mavis' aunts and uncles. We stand here before you today to answer any questions that you may have. I please ask that everyone raise their hands when they have a question, and each will be allowed to ask one at a time._"

Mavis and Johnny get up and stand next to Drac.

"_You, three rows back, nine from the left._" Drac says.

"_How have monsters been able to hide from humanity for so long without being found?_" a woman asks.

From there three hours go by with Drac answering every question to the best of his abilities.

Drac eventually gives the podium over to Mavis and Johnny and more questions are asked. Most deal with their relationship and how they met and their plans for the future and what Johnny thought about marrying a Vampire and eventually changing into one. There were also many discussions about how the transformation process worked.

Everything seemed to be going well until a loud gun shot was heard. The gun shot barely missed Mavis as she had just walked forward to point at a reporter. The reporters again panic and begin to disperse. No one could determine where the shot came from. Johnny got up stood in front of Mavis to move her out of harm's way when another gun shot rang. This time it did not miss, hitting Johnny right in the back.

"_Johnny! NOOO!_" Mavis screamed.

Another gun shot whizzed by but missed and Mavis using her speed grabbed Johnny and brought him behind the stage for safety. Johnny's family came rushing to him oblivious to the gun fire.

"_Johnny! What happened?_" Ann screamed.

"_I do not know there were gun shots and Johnny got in front of me, he got shot instead of me! He.. He saved me._" Mavis said crying while cradling Johnny in her arms and rocking back and forth.

"_M.. Mavis, you are OK._" Johnny managed to say, lifting his arm up to Mavis' face.

"_Johnny, you are alive! You saved me!_"

"_I.. L.. LO.. Love you Mavis._" Johnny managed to say before his arm fell from Mavis's face and Johnny passed out loosing blood.

"_Johnny_!" Mavis screamed.

"_We have to get him to a hospital; he is going to bleed to death!_" Mike screamed.

"_Johnny! Johnny! Johnny!_" Mavis was in shambles and could not hear what everyone was saying. She continued to hold Johnny tight rocking back and forth.

Drac comes up to Mavis and breaks her out of her current state.

"_Mavy, we have to get him to a hospital._"


	7. Chapter 7

Johnny's family all huddle around Mavis seeing a pool of blood now forming around Mavis's legs. Aimee throws her head into Matt's chest crying while Matt hugs her. Ann and Mike are in shambles as their son has been shot and they have no idea if she is going to live. All the remaining brothers are standing worried with the heads down not wanting to look at the scene in front of them. Wanda brought Julia into the hotel so she would not see.

"_Where is the nearest hospital?_" Mike asked frantically.

"_How are we even going to get him to the hospital in time!? the streets are blocked with people and equipment! We will never get him there in time._" Matt yelled out.

Mavis did not want to listen to any more of this. She knew where the hospital was thanks to their many flights over the Transylvania area. The hospital was only around a mile away from the airport.

Before anyone else could say anything Mavis vanished along with Johnny.

"_Where… Where did she go!?_" John yelled dumbfounded.

"_She has done the only thing she could do, she is bringing Johnny to the hospital herself._" Drac replied sadly fearing the worst.

Mavis had never run at such a fast pace before and previously did not even think it was possible. As she raced through the crowd, people and things were thrown out of the way by the sudden gust of wind. Some people swore they saw the blurred silhouette of a person but could say for certain.

The entire time Mavis was running all she could say was.

"_I love you Johnny!_" repeated over and over again, her mind was empty thinking only of her beloved fiancé in her arms and getting him help before he dies.

The receptionists at the hospital had been glued to the TV along with the rest of the inhabits of the hospital. They could not believe what was happening and so unbelievably close to where they all live, work, and have grown up.

"_Can you believe it? I have lived here my entire life and never knew there was a castle in those woods._" A woman says to another woman at the reception desk.

"_I remember always being dared to go into those woods but I could never make myself do it._" the other woman responds.

"_I…_" the first woman is cut off by the loud sound of the front doors being blown off their hinges. Papers suddenly were flying in the air. No one knew what was going on.

_"HELP! Somebody help me!_" was all Mavis could scream.

After a few moments the receptionist and other people near it realized what was happening and were speechless.

"_Anybody, please! He has been shot!_" Mavis screamed.

"_You.. You are… AHHH!_" the first woman behind the counter screams realizing that this is the Vampire girl from the news reports. The other people all walk back afraid to even go near her.

Mavis realizes this and she naps. Her eyes turn red and her fangs get longer and begins to yell.

"_SAVE HIM! Do not worry about me! He is dying! Someone get over here NOW!_" she snarls.

A group of EMT's come up to her still terrified but manage to still get Johnny onto a stretcher and into the ER.

Mavis collapses to her knees crying as Johnny was taken away. She was covered in blood and her face was covered in tears. Her eyes and fangs returned to normal. Seeing a heart broken and crying vampire huddled on the floor snaps everyone out of their minds.

Someone comes up to Mavis and kneels down and places their hand on her shoulder.

"_Um.. Miss.. are you alright?_"

Mavis snaps again, quickly gets up, turns around and in a blink of the eye she is holding a man off the ground by the collar of his shirt, her eyes are red again and her fangs grew longer.

"_DO NOT MIND YOURSELF WITH ME, JUST SAVE JOHNNY!_" she screams causing the man to wet himself.

Mavis snaps out of it letting go of the man who then runs away as fast as possible. Mavis again collapses to the floor with her back against the wall. She brought her knees to her chest and began hugging her knees with her head between them crying. No one in the hospital quite knew what to do. They all saw how she reacted to the last person who touched her. Mavis remained by the wall crying for what seemed like an eternity until some familiar voices were heard. Mavis lifts up her head to see Johnny's family rushing into the hospital followed closely by her dad, Frank, Eunice, Murray, Griffin, Wayne and Wanda.

The people in the front of the hospital all freak out with some screaming seeing the other monsters from the news reports and running away while a few remain at attention determined to continue to perform their job.

Mavis runs up to Drac and tackles him to the floor still crying.

"_Dad! Will Johnny be OK!?_" she asks with a broken voice.

"_I do not know Mavy, I do not know…_" Drac responds.

Eventually settles into the hospital waiting area near the reception desk. No other people were near them. Many were looking around the corner of the hallway to grab a peek at the monsters while others would be daring enough to at least walk by to get a better view.

Eventually a nurse comes up to them clearly shaken and unsure about how to interact with the monsters but does her best. She clears her thought.

"_I have some news._" She says.

Mavis runs up to her and hugs her hard still crying terrifying the nurse how now does not know what to do. She was ready to scream when Mavis says.

"_Is Johnny going to be OK? Please tell me he is going to be OK!_"

The nurse was still frozen until Ann, Aimee, and Mike come up to her and ask the same question.

"_We have… we have him stabilized for the moment… um… we are moving him to observation for now to see how he stabilizes and then we will move him to a room._" She manages to say.

Mavis lets go of the nurse and turns around to everyone ecstatic by the news.

"_Did you here that! he is going to be OK!_"

No one wanted to correct her in that Johnny was "stable" which does not guarantee that he will be OK.

"_Where is he! Can we see him! Please! I need to see him!_" Mavis begins to beg.

The nurse did not know how to respond but a doctor soon comes up behind her and answers.

"_No one can see him right now; he is in too delicate of a condition. Please continue to wait here until we know more. We will come and get you when you can see him._"

Five hours pass. Every time a person walks by Mavis looks up with excitement thinking someone was about to tell them see could see Johnny only to be deeply disappointed until the doctor from before comes up to them.

"_You may come and see him now, we have him set up in room 303._" He says.

Mavis does not wait a single second longer and rushes up to the room on her own. When she arrives at the room guards are placed to each side of the door. Mavis stops and the guards gave her a look and nodded allowing her to enter the room. Mavis runs up to Johnny.

"_Johnny you are alri…_" she stops when she realizes he is still unconscious. "

She collapses on his hugging him slightly but not enough to risk hurting him more.

"_You saved me!_"

She starts to cry again with her head resting in the crook of Johnny's shoulder arms resting on his stomach.  
She repeats the same words over and over again.

"_Johnny, don't leave me._"

Eventually the doctor along with everyone else makes their way to the room. They are all heart broken by the scene before them. Johnny was connected to many machines keeping him alive. There was a TV in the upper corner of the room opposite of the bed with the news on talking about what happened to Johnny and discussions about the monsters. The doctor begins to speak.

"_We were able to remove the projectile from his chest. We have never seen anything like this before, but it appeared to be made of silver. I fear whoever did this was not aiming for him. Luckily there was minimal damage given the circumstances. Unfortunately there appears to have been some kind of poison coated on the projectile that is making his condition worsen by the moment._"

Mavis could not bear anymore of this and yelled.

"_You got to do something!_" exactly when she yelled the TV exploded startling everyone, especially Dracula. Mavis had never shown telekinetic powers up until now.

"_I am sorry Miss, there is nothing we can do for him._" The Doctor says sadly.


	8. Chapter 8

Mavis could not believe what she was hearing. She collapses to the floor again crying. Johnny's family begin to grill the doctor with more question also not understanding what was happening to their child. The doctor informed them that it was a substance they could not identify and so cannot treat. Ever the next two days Johnny remains in his hospital bed unconscious. Mavis never once leaves his side constantly talking to him saying how much she loves him, how she was looking forward to their marriage, their travels, and having a family together.

Ann and Mike walk into Johnny's room, pull up two chairs next to Mavis and sit down.

"_Mavis, we have been thinking about this long and hard and have come to the conclusion that there is only one way to save Johnny._" Ann says sadly.

Mavis responds through her tears. "_I know, I have thought about it too, I can bite him and turn him._"

Ann and Mike cringed at the thought but knew there was no other option.

"_Mavis, we want you to change Johnny, there is no other way._" Mike said.

"_We wanted to wait until after we were married. I do not want to change him, what if something goes wrong?_" Mavis says.

"_If you do nothing you will lose Johnny for sure, but if you turn him at least he has a chance. He loves you, and will understand what you did was for him._" Ann said.

Mavis lifts her head and turn toward Mike and Ann. She flails out her arms hugging them.

_"I did not have the strength to ask you if I could change him, I was worried you would say no._" Mavis weeps.

"_We know how much you too care for one another. You each risked your own lives to save one another. We have seen how you two are together, always laughing, smiling, holding hands. If that is not real love I do not know what is._" Mike said while Ann looked at her husband smiling and nodding in agreement.

"_Honey, we want you and Johnny to be happy. If that means he has to be changed into a Vampire then so be it. We know he will live a happy life with you. Please, do what you can to save our son, to save your fiancé._" Ann finishes.

Mavis looks up and stares at Ann in the eyes, and sees only love and kindness.

"_Ok.. I will do it._" she says.

As happy as Ann and Mike are that they may have a way for their son to live, they are still deeply concerned at the same time. Mike and Ann get up out of their chairs and leave the room, closing the door behind them. As the door closes, Mike looks into the room with a sad and sorrowful look on his face hoping they have made the right decision.

Mavis climbs onto the bed and straddles Johnny. She rests her head on his chest hearing his steady heartbeat. She looks up to Johnny's face and says.

"_Johnny, I love you. I will do anything to keep you with me. Please, let this work._"

With that said Mavis shifts up a little higher and tilts Johnny's head to one side exposing his neck. He whispers into his ear one more time that she loves him and tenderly bites into his neck. Mavis drains nearly all the remaining blood out of Johnny's body, weeping the entire time. She lets go of Johnny and looks into his face. She is now more determined than ever. She bites her own wrist making herself bleed and puts her wrist to Johnny's mouth. She opens it by putting a finger on his chin and allows her blood to fall into his mouth. She does this for several minutes and closes Johnny's mouth. She shifts back down and places her head back on Johnny's chest. She tried as hard as she could, but she could hear no heartbeat. She closes her eyes, hugs Johnny, and falls asleep.

Unknown to Mavis and everyone else, prior to moving Johnny into his room, the hospital contacted several news agencies and installed as many hidden cameras as possible to record what happened in his room. The cameras caught everything on tape. In a trailer sitting out front of the hospital several news reporters are staring at some screens watching the video of Mavis turn Johnny into a vampire. A woman has tears running down her cheek while holding her hand to her mouth deeply moved by what she just saw. A man was sitting next to her holding back a sniffle as he then blew his nose trying his best to hold back tears. The final man in the trailer was on the phone with his home office.

"_Yes, we have it all on video. Yes. Yes. Yes I understand. We will have something ready to go on the air in one hour._" The man says as he hangs up the phone and proceeds to stare right at the monitor.

"_The whole world must see this._"

_**Author's Note:**_

_I hope you enjoyed that. while it was short, i thought it was perfect. I really wanted to show how much Mavis loved Johnny and to have it all caught on camera. _

_the only question is, will the video be edited in a UN-flattering manner, or will it show Mavis for what she is, a woman who is only doing what she can to save the one she loves. _

_keep reading to find out :-)_


	9. Chapter 9

Johnny's transformation appears to be progressing well. The wound from the bullet hole is healing while two of Johnny's teeth are becoming elongated and sharp but remain close to "normal". Unfortunately, Johnny has still not awakened. Mavis continues to not leave Johnny's side while Johnny's family and Mavis' extended family remain in the waiting area as they do not wish to disturb them.

The television in the waiting area was on but muted as the family did not desire to listen to the news about themselves and the news broadcasts it seemed were now just constantly repeating the same material over and over again. Suddenly a hospital employee comes rushing in and un-mutes the TV.

"_What is going on?_" Jim asks.

"There is some kind of special coming on with video from the hospital." A middle aged man with a short brown beard and short brown hair said.

"_What_!?" everyone says in unison.

"_What do you mean they have video from the hospital, what kind of video?_" Ann asks.

"_I do not know, but we will find out._" The man says.

Everyone sits down and watches the program coming on to figure out what is happening.

"_We have a breaking one hour special with zero commercial interruption. We have inside video showing the true nature of these monsters that we have just learned really existed. We have interviews with experts and witnesses to deliver the real facts. You will not want to miss this you life may depend on it._" An announcer with a deep serious tone starts saying.

The TV starts by showing video of the small town not far from the Hotel. The video looks calm, happy, and bright. Suddenly the video changes to an old classic video of Dracula sneaking into a room and biting the neck of a sleeping woman.

The announcer continues to talk.

"_We thought they were the things of legend and bad dreams. We thought they were fun to watch in the big screen, but now things are no longer fun. The world has found out that Monsters really do exist. But what do we really know about them? We only know what little has been shared by the monsters themselves. We however have some new information that everyone must see._"

Soon the TV is displaying video of Mavis crashing into the hospital reception area and attacking a man by pinning him to the wall. This video had no audio however it was cropped and edited in such a manner as to only show Mavis as an angry wild creature. There was little evidence that she was holding Johnny and that she was only trying to save him. The video cuts to an older man sitting at a desk with monitors behind him displaying in red "bloody" text the words "Monsters Exist Are We Safe?"

"_We have all seen video from the past days of a castle where it has been confirmed Vampires, Werewolves and every creature of myth and legend live. We have been lead to believe that these beings are friendly and pose no threat. We have seen video of an attacker firing shots and injuring at least one individual. So many questions remain, but the question that must be asked is, can we trust what we have been told? We have video showing how strong these creatures are. They have the ability to change people into their own kind. They can grow their own numbers while dwindling our own. We go now to a series of experts who will fill in details of these uncertain times_."

The TV transitions to a setting from what appears to be a church. A man dressed in Pastor clothing is sitting with an interviewer and the interviewer asks.

"_What can you tell us about Vampires and the like that we previously just thought lived only in the realm of imaginations?_"

"_These beings are not of god's creation. They require blood to survive, feeding off the very essence of humanity…_"

The pastor goes on and on talking about how throughout history there have been reports of demons and monsters. There have been countless recordings of attacks. He goes on to state that no matter what the monsters what people to think, those reports throughout history cannot all be wrong. Despite what was told, monsters have attacked humans and will continue to do it.

The video changes to a setting looking like a scientific laboratory with a man dressed in a lab coat.

"_Professor, what can you tell us about the physical nature of these "non-humans" has they have called themselves?_"

"_We know just from video collected that they are faster than ever thought possible. We still do not understand how it is possible, but we know they can run so fast that they appear only as a blur. We know they are in-humanly strong. We know that they live much longer than we do. By their own admission, the Vampire who claims to be engaged to a human is one hundred and twenty years old._"

No one could figure out what to say. For the next hour they were listening to lie after lie and truth after truth being twisted and mangled into the exact opposite making it appear that monsters will be attacking children when they sleep and it will be the end of human kind. As disgusted as everyone was, they just could not remove their eyes from the TV. When the special finally ended a pin could have been heard hitting the ground. All everyone knew is that as things just seemed to getting a little better, things were now going to get a lot worse.

Drac was the first to react. He get out of his chair and roars, eyes bright red and fangs longer than they have probably ever been. The TV explodes and Dracula rushes over to it, rips it off the wall, and throws it through a window in a fit of rage.

The man who put on the program was startled beyond belief and sat cowering in the corner of the waiting area.

"_How could they spread such filth, such lies!? Could they not see how Mavis has been around Johnny, how she cares for him?!_" Drac yells.

He rushes to Johnny's room and breaks the door down. Mavis was still sleeping wrapped around Johnny's body. She is startled awake by her father's entry.

"_Dad, what is going on, what are you doing?_"

"_Mavy, the humans somehow have seen everything that has happened in this room, they had something come on the picture box making it appear that you are a dangerous creature ready to devour little children._" Drac says.

"_What! What are you talking about!?_" Mavis asks confused while using a tone getting more upset by the second.

"_Somehow the humans have recorded everything going on in here!_" Drac says while looking around paying attention to the smallest details using his Vampire vision.

"_Here_!" he yells.

He finds a camera behind an air vent. He rips the vent off the wall and crushes the camera in his hands. Mavis is dumbfounded but gets up and blankly starts looking for cameras as well. When she finds one, tears fill her eyes. They made them appear as evil monsters, when the full story would only have shown how much she cares for Johnny. That thought vanishes from her mind as she too crushes it in her fist.

"_Dad, what are we going to do!_" Mavis asks pleadingly.

"_I do not know love droppings, but I fear that what we have just seen will cause untold problems. I fear that Pandora's box has just been opened…_"

Johnny's family comes in and sees the crushed cameras on the floor. They still could not believe what was happening. They knew the truth and that horrible news special it seemed purposefully twisted the truth as far as it could. But why, why make monsters appear as things exactly opposite from reality.

"_This is all your fault!_" Drac roars at Johnny's family. "_We have managed to survive peacefully since the dawn of time, but that has all been destroyed. Humans will never accept us. They will hunt us down until there are none of us left!_" Drac continues.

Jim steps forward and says.

"T_his is not their fault. This is all MY fault. Please do not be angry at them._"

Frank, Eunice, Wayne, and Wanda come into Johnny's room. Well, technically Frank does not as there was not enough room for him to fit through the door, but he happily stands in the door way looking in.

"_Drac, what are we going to do! They know where the hotel is. How are we going to get home!? They will never leave us alone if we try to leave._" Wayne said.

"_We have to get back to the castle, we are not safe here._" Drac replies.

"_We cannot leave; Johnny is still in no condition to be moved._" Mavis says sobbing.

Just then, the doctor that worked to save Johnny's life says loudly from behind Frank.

"_You have to leave now! There is already a group of angry protesters outside the front of the Hospital._"

Drac turns into mist and disappears. He reappears next to the doctor and grabs him by his throat.

"_How can we trust you? You put these into our room to spy on us and only wish to make us look evil. If that is what you want then that is what you will get!_" Drac roars preparing to snap the doctor's neck.

Through garbled coughs, the doctor manages to reply.

"_I had nothing to do with that. I believe you; you have been here and not once have caused harm to any person. If the TV report was accurate, then I must be dreaming. I am on your side._"

Drac was unconvinced and was about to yell back when Mavis screams.

_"Dad! Johnny! Johnny is awake!_"

Drac drops the doctor and rushes back into the room. The doctor gets back up and cautiously makes his way into the room as well. Johnny had opened his eyes and was moving his hands a little.

"_What... What is going on, where am I?_" Johnny says with a light and hoarse voice. "_OW_!" Johnny says as he tries to move his injured shoulder.

Mavis literally leaps into the air and lands on top of Johnny giving him a bone crushing hug.

"_Oh Johnny, you are awake! I did not know if you were ever going to wake up!_" she cries.

Johnny moves his arms to embrace her.

_"I will never leave you Mavis._" Johnny says.

The two continue to hold one another not wanting the moment to end. The doctor manages to get to the side of the bed to see Johnny. The doctor looks at Johnny's shoulder.

"_Amazing, it is nearly completely healed… there is not even any scare tissue._" The doctor says.

It dawns on Johnny why he was in the hospital.

"_Mavis, are you OK, someone… someone was shooting at us! Mom, Dad, is everyone alright!?_"

Johnny frantically looks around and begins to calm down when everyone was there with him. Just then what the doctor had just said dawns on Johnny.

"_What happened to me? The last thing I remember was getting hit in the chest and… and…_" Johnny trails off.

"_You saved me Johnny. I rushed you to the hospital where they removed a silver bullet from you. It had poison on it! Johnny you were dying!_" Mavis screams sobbing uncontrollably.

"_How… how did I get better?_" Johnny asks, still not realizing the full extent of what has happened to himself.

Ann walks up to Johnny and holds his hand. Tears were falling down her cheeks. Mike comes up to her holding her shoulders. He kisses the back-top of her head.

"_Johnny, you… you…_" Ann could not complete the sentence.

"_Son, we did the only thing we could do to save your life._" Mike continues.

"_What are you talking about?_" Johnny asks.

"_Honey, we asked Mavis to turn you into a Vampire._" With that Ann breaks down, let's go of Johnny's cold hand, turns around, and begins to cry into Mike's chest.


	10. Chapter 10

Johnny spends the next hour or so talking to everyone about the news piece making the monsters look evil and also about his new state as a vampire. They could all hear yelling coming from outside as the group of protesters was growing bigger demanding that the monsters leave and others calling for their deaths. Horrible memories surface in Drac's mind from when He, Martha and a baby Mavis were in their castle surrounded by angry humans and the resulting death of his beloved wife.

"_I have to go out there; they have to know the truth!_" Johnny says.

"_How are you possibly going to convince them? That report made me start to believe and I know the truth!_" Ann said.

"_I do not care! We have to try something!_" Johnny said.

With the help of Mavis, Johnny gets out of bed and dressed. They make their way to the front lobby of the hospital. Johnny sees the damage caused when Mavis rushed through the doors.

"_Open doors much?_" he jokes.

Mavis could not help but laugh, even in these dire circumstances Johnny can still find ways to lighten the mood.

"_You were not there to open it for me like a gentleman._" Mavis says smugly and with a smile while elbowing Johnny in his side.

Drac was a dozen or so feet behind them and still dreaded what was about to happen. They could attack and hurt his daughter. How could he defend her without risking looking like the very monster the humans say he is.

"_Mavis_." Drac says lightly.

Mavis and Johnny stop and turn around.

"_Be careful._" Drac finished.

Johnny and Mavis both nodded. They knew what was at stake. As they turned the corner of the door way, they were hot by bright lights from news crews. It again took a few moments for their eyes to adjust. What they saw made their hearts drop. There were perhaps thousands of people many holding signs with very negative things on them. They were all yelling profanity and death threats. Some began to throw objects at them but they stood their ground with Mavis giving Johnny support as he leaned on her.

"_Everyone please listen to me!_" Johnny yells as loud as he could. "_I do not know what you have heard but they are all lies! Please do not do this._" he continues.

"_Look, he is one of them! Kill them! Kill them before they kill us!_" several people in the crowd were yelling.

Suddenly gun fire was heard and Mavis and Johnny dart back into the hospital. Mavis was hit in the leg, but luckily it was a regular bullet and she healed quickly.

"_They will not listen._" Johnny said.

"_We have to get back to the castle_" Drac replied.

"_How? They will follow us everywhere we go! They will try killing us!_" Mavis said.

"_I think I have a way for you to get out of here." The doctor says. "There are old catacombs below the hospital. I have seen them as it was a regular thing to be dared to go into when I was just starting out here. You can escape through them and into the woods._"

There was little time for discussion as everyone knew it was their best shot. They all made their way down to the sub-basement of the hospital and through a barricaded entry that said "Danger – do not enter." The doctor told them how to navigate through the catacombs to get to the woods.

"_I do not know how to thank you._" Mavis says as she gently hugs the doctor.

_"Do not worry, I have seen things and learned things that I could only have imagined. Your thanks are more than enough._" the doctor replied.

As everyone entered the catacombs everyone shook the hand of the doctor until Wanda comes up last and also gives the doctor a hug. The doctor returns the hug, closes the barricade up so it looks like no one came through and proceeds back up to the first floor. When he gets there police and swat officers are waiting.

"_You! Stop! Where have they gone!?_" an officer asks.

The doctor pretends to have been hiding in one of the offices scared for his life and did not know where they all went. The officer believed him and let him go.

"_Get a group over to the castle, that must be where they are headed of they left!_" the officer says.

As the doctor promised the catacombs eventually led them into the woods surrounding the castle. No one appeared to have come through this part of the woods yet. Dracula knew where they were and started walking.

"_This way, there is a hill over here that will give us a view of the hotel._"

When they made it to the hotel they were in shock. The hotel was surrounded on all sides by thousands of people. It appeared the witches must have cast some kind of spell as there was a glowing green dome over the castle keeping the people out. It unfortunately appeared they did not get the dome up soon enough as there were areas on fire, and a few areas had even collapsed. Drac, Mavis, and Johnny could see with their vision the armors, witches, and gargoyles trying to put the fire out and work to keep the remaining parts of the hotel safe. Humans were attacking the dome. Every time something hit the dome a ripple like on still water in a pond would form. People were throwing fire bombs, shooting guns and doing anything else they could to get through the barrier. The remains of a few armors could be seen outside the barrier as they tried to keep the humans at bay before the barrier was made.

Everyone stood, tears rolling down their faces. How could this be happening? IS everyone else in the hotel safe! How will this all end!?

"_This way! Hurry!_" Drac said. "_one of the escape tunnels leads this way. Hurry, we may be able to get through._" He continued.

"_I thought people had entered the tunnels._" Johnny asked.

"_Not all of them. There are more than I can even count, i do not think they could have found this one._" Drac says.

After walking a few hundred feet, they stopped at a huge old tree. Dracula started to pat the trunk apparently looking for something. He eventually pushed lightly on an old knot on the trunk and a door suddenly appears.

"_Everyone, inside! Hurry!_" Drac said.

Everyone walked for what seemed like a mile or so until they hit the barrier surrounding the castle. It appeared to even encircle the castle below ground as well. Just as everyone thought they were at a dead end an armor comes running up to the barrier and says.

"_Keep back! Keep back there is no way through here!_"

It soon realizes that it was talking to Dracula.

"_SIR! Sorry sir! I did not realize it was you!_"

"_Quite! Is everyone safe!?_" Drac asks.

"_All the guests are safe in the dungeons. 20 armors have been destroyed. One gargoyle has been killed and a witch was captured. I do not know how she is sir._"

Drac was both relieved and infuriated by the news. On the one hand all the guests were safe, but the humans have nearly destroyed the castle, killed one of his employees, and captured another to do who knows what. All of this out of fear; fear for the unknown. If they could only have listened to the truth.

"_Let us through!_" Drac snarls.

"_Yes SIR! One moment sir._" The armor replies.

About a minute later, an opening appears in the barrier to let them all through.

"_Take us to the guests!_" Drac says.

The armor brings them to the Dungeon and all the guests are over joyed to see that they have returned and are safe. Everyone is told of the events leading up to this moment. How more explosions were set off around the castle. How the humans began to siege the castle. How the armors worked to fight back the humans to give distance between the castle and them. Explained how the witches used all their combined power to erect the dome to protect everyone inside.

Everyone continued to talk about what was happening outside and about what they could possibly do now.

Johnny gets up and goes over to his parents. He asks them to join him over by Drac and Mavis. When they all get there Johnny says.

"_I think I have a solution. Mom, dad, you are not going to like it._"

Ann asks confused.

"_What do you mean!?_"

"_You are all going to have to forget any of this ever happened and you are going to have to forget me…_" he trails off unable to finish his sentence.


	11. Chapter 11

Mavis and Dracula immediately had an idea of what Johnny was talking about where Johnny's family was not aware of this particular Vampire ability.

"Dracula can erase people's minds and make them think what he wants them to think." Johnny said slowly to allow his parents time to process.

"You want us to forget you? NO! we can't do that!" Ann screamed tears forming in her eyes.

"Look at what has happened all around you. Look what the people are doing out there. They will not listen to reason. They will only listen to their fear of the unknown and the fear they have based only on stories." Johnny continued. "Monsters have lived peacefully hiding in the shadows. Now that people know of their existence they will never be safe again. How can we choose to ruin their lives like that for our own sake? This is our fault… we brought this onto them, and it is our responsibility to correct it." Johnny finished.

"Johnny, there must be another way." Mavis said

"No, Johnny is right; there is no other way without risking a complete and total war between our people." Drac sadly said.

"Why do we need to forget?!" Ann pleaded.

"We cannot risk another mishap where humans learn of our existence." Johnny said.

"You are still our son! Do not say "our existence" as if you are now separated from us!" Ann started to scream.

"Johnny, please, we cannot accept this. There must be a way for us to remember you, to still be able to see you!" Mike added.

With tears flowing down Johnny's cheeks he responds.

"TELL ME ANOTHER WAY! TELL ME THAT YOU CAN GUARANTEE OTHER HUMANS WILL NOT FIND OUT!" Johnny yells through tear choked words feeling is heart breaking into billions of pieces.

Mavis could not bear to watch the spectacle in front of her and she runs away.

"Mavis!" Johnny shouts.

Johnny runs after her leaving Johnny's mother, father and Dracula alone. Ann has her face pressed hard into Mike's chest sobbing while Mike holds her and rubs the back of her head.

"You know Johnny is correct. Humans will always fear us and will always react based on that fear blinding them to the truth that we are just people like them."

Drac reaches out his arm to console Ann but she shifts her body out of the way. Drac gets the point and with a sorrowful face, leave the two parents alone.

"Mavis wait up!" Johnny shouts.

Johnny follows her to a far corner of the dungeon where she sits with her back against the wall hugging her knees with her head resting on them.

"Mavis, what is wrong?" Johnny asks.

"I turned you into a Vampire, I am the one ripping you away from your family, it is all my fault!" Mavis says with her head still pushed into her knees muffling her voice.

"We both knew there were risks and we both knew that I was going to have to change into a Vampire to stay with you and have a family with you."

"I know but.." Mavis was about to say but was interrupted by Johnny.

"But nothing! Do you remember what I said to you at my parents before we told them about you?"

Mavis lifts her head and wipes some tears away from her eyes.

"Yes I remember. You.. you said that you would be happy as long as you could be with me."

"That has not changed. Mavis you know how much I love you." Johnny said.

"But you love your parents too and you are going to loose them forever!" Mavis cries.

"I know, but I prepared myself for that even before we went to my parents. Mavis, even if they can remember me, I will live long after they are gone, all of them. I will have to see them die one by one. But you know how I can manage that?"

Mavis knew the answer and was about to answer when Johnny said it first.

"Because we are zings, we were meant to be. Things are never easy in life. We have to make choices, and this is the choice I have come to grips with if it means I can spend the rest of my life with you."

Mavis leaps towards Johnny and tackles him to the floor hugging him.

"I love you Johnny." She says.

"I love you too Mavis. Come, we need to find your dad!"

Johnny takes Mavis by the hand and they begin searching for Drac. They find him up in the lobby of the hotel looking out through the now destroyed entrance seeing all the people attacking the barrier.

"Drac, I need to speak with you!" Johnny says.

"Johnny, how do you plan on making the entire world forget what has happened?" Mavis asks.

Johnny explains that he can record a video of Drac's hypnosis and send it out to the internet where everyone will soon watch it. He told them that he will write up exactly what Drac needs to say. He then explained that Drac will have to separately hypnotize his family so they return home and not even realize they ever left.

"What about… what did you call them… contact lenses…?" Drac said. "Remember how they prevented me from erasing your mind?" Drac asked.

"Don't worry, I have a plan." Johnny said.

Johnny spent the next thirty minutes writing up what Drac was going to need to say. He had gone through multiple iterations clearly making sure to get everything correct. While Johnny was busy writing, Drac and Mavis attempted to talk with Johnny's family.

"How can this be happening!? Ann said.

"Things never go the way we planned, but as Johnny has always said, "you just got to roll with it."" Mavis replied.

This managed to get a very slight smile to form in the corner of both Mike's and Ann's lips.

"You know how much Johnny loves you and I can say for certain this is the hardest thing he had ever had to do." Mavis continued.

"We know how much he loves us; we could see it in his eyes when he told us his plan. We also know how much he loves you. If we love him as any real parent should, we need to think about what is best for Johnny." Mike says while holding Ann and giving Mavis a smile of encouragement.

"I have never seen Johnny as happy as he is when he is with you." Ann manages to say.

Mavis does not know what else to say. All she could do was to sit next to them, wrap her arms around them both, and rest her head on Ann's shoulder. Mike moved his arm off Ann and wrapped it around Mavis and the three stood there for a while. Drac was massively torn. He tried to think of the best way to handle the situation. Why did Johnny's family have to lose their memories? Perhaps only the brothers need to lose their memories while Ann and Mike could keep theirs? As painful as it was, he kept reaching the same conclusion. If any of them kept their memories, it will only cause issues down the lines where questions may be asked and the wrong answer is given. If there is enough reason to doubt the false truth Drac implants into their minds, the hypnosis may break. He could not risk that. After all he has seen from the Human's reactions, after all they have done to his kind, for everything they have but his daughter and family through, he simply could not risk it. No, Johnny was right; they all had to lose their memories... but did they have to think Johnny was dead?

Johnny walks up to Drac and hands him a piece of paper. Drac carefully reads it and looks up to Johnny.

"I do not know if this will work, but it is the best chance we have." Drac replies.

Johnny looks over and sees his Mom, Dad, and Mavis together. He walks up and joins the group given them the most affectionate hug he could give. No words needed to be spoken, as the look on everyone's faces told all that needed to be said. Johnny knew that his parents understood that what needed to be done was right, and that they only wanted the best for their son.

Johnny and Mavis break away from Ann and Mike's embrace and step away. Drac comes up, grabs Mikes hand with his right hand, and Ann's with his left.

"You have a truly amazing son. He has shown through both his actions, and the time we have spent with you and your children that humans can be accepting of monster kind. We have also learned that humanity is just not yet ready to learn of our existence. I have truly enjoyed our time together. I want you to know that I will always take care of your son." Drac says.

Mike nods his head in understanding while Ann simply looks at Drac with an empty face. Ann then embraces Drac in a hug.

"I know you and Mavis will always take care of my baby. I can rest easy knowing he will be happy. Every parent only wants what is best for their children and you have given that to Johnny." Ann says.

Drac breaks away from Ann and requests that she gather up all her family together. After a few minutes everyone is together. Ann and Mike hold back tears and finally nod at Drac. Drac nods back and proceeds.

"Look into my eyes. You will remember nothing of this time spent in Transylvania. You will remember nothing of the monsters you have met. You will return home and only have fond happy memories of your son Johnny who you will never see again but know that he is happy. You will destroy any evidence you have of our existence. You will remain here and do exactly as instructed until you return home." Drac finishes.

Johnny's family now remains motionless and staring into space. Johnny runs away unable to look at his family in such a state. Mavis and Drac go and find him. They find him in the ball room where Mavis had her 118th birthday. He was sitting on top of one of the flying tables still sitting on the ground.

"I wanted to introduce my brothers to flying table races… Johnny says while trailing off.

No one says anything for a few moments until Drac says.

"Johnny, we must proceed with your plan."

Johnny gets off the table and gets out his phone. He finds the recorder app and tells Drac he is ready. Both Johnny and Mavis close their eyes while Drac speaks into the camera.

"Everyone look deeply into my eyes. You will remember nothing of the last week. You will remember nothing of the existence of monsters. You will continue to believe they only exist in myth, legend and you imagination. You will not remember the location of this castle and you will not want to enter the forest surrounding it. You will destroy any evidence proving the existence of monsters. You will have the uncontrollable need to share this recording with your fellow humans. If those humans possess corrective lenses you will remove them and show them this recording. If any human believes monsters exist you will have the uncontrollable desire to show them this recording. You will have no knowledge of this recording except when you must show it to another human." Drac finishes.

"What about the people outside the barrier?" Mavis asks.

"Leave that up to me" Drac says.

Drac proceeds to gather up all the witches. They walk outside to the front of the castle. The witches encircle drac with their hands in contact with his body. They point their wands up into the sky and Dracula repeats the message he just recorded while keeping his eyes closed. The dome changes from green to bright red with the glowing intensity pulsating like a heartbeat. All the humans surrounding the barrier stop moving frozen in the exact state they were in when the dome's color changed. When Drac concludes the hypnosis the barrier changes back to green and all the people begin to disperse. While doing so they seem almost like zombies. Their faces blank and their movements slow but steady. Soon the area surrounding the castle is barren and silent.

Everyone walks back into the castle to wait.

Over the course of the next 5 days, a few humans still with memories of the castle's existence come to the barrier where Drac is forced to hypnotize them. The frequency at which this happens slows to a trickle and then none come looking. The barrier is then removed as Johnny scans the internet news. All reports on the existence of monsters stop. All the major TV broadcasts had shown the video of Drac's hypnosis for days repeating over and over again. No one remembered anything and continued on with their lives.

There was confusion as to why the hospital was damaged as it was, but the towns people wrote it off not putting too much worry into the manner. Johnny's family still remained silent as they were still under Drac's hypnosis. They were brought to the airport to board a direct flight back home. When they all entered their homes their faces and action return to normal. It was a beautiful day outside and they all went back to their normal lives knowing that Johnny was happy somewhere, but where that place is they do not know. Drac's final plan allowed Johnny's family to at least think Johnny is still alive and allow him to stay in contact worked. They still got post cards from Johnny once and a while and Johnny would learn of news from his family.

The castle was repaired and life returned to normal for the hotel's inhabitants. The memories of what happened would never leave their minds, but they hoped that one day Humanity would mature enough to accept them for who they are.

END!

I want to thank Sondaro for the idea of recording Drac's hypnosis to get everyone to forget.

I hope you enjoyed that story! Please leave a review!


End file.
